What do you want from me
by Cony Ally-Cullen
Summary: Muy corta para hacer sumary pero vale la pena leerla :)


Los personajes pertenecen a las películas de Rapido&Furioso, solo la historia es mia.

Recomiendo escuchar la canción what do you want from me- Adam Lambert, historia situada, despues de Fast&Furious 1

Mía soy un policía- esa malditas palabras se repetían en mi cabeza y disparaban a mi corazón con balas, ya había pasado un año desde la última vez que vi a Brian, ese día en que todos descubrimos sus verdaderas intenciones –Vince me lo advirtió- decía Dom y maldecía por haberlo dejado acercarse a mí, el le había dicho que si rompía mi corazón rompería su cuello, pero que más da, eso no repararía el daño que me había causado… y a toda mi familia.

Mía tienes que comer algo –Letty me dejo un plato sobre la cama- por favor, estas pálida y mucho más delgada –si, era extraño ver esa faceta de Letty, pero lo entendía, estaba preocupada y en estos momentos yo solo parecía un fantasma- Dom quiere que vallamos de viaje, no se a la playa quizás –yo solo asentí, no salían palabras de mi boca y esto estaba frustrando a Letty- podrías decirme algo por favor –me miro suplicante y yo hice una mueca- la playa me parece bien-le dije e hice algo parecido a una sonrisa, una luz de esperanza apareció en el rostro de Letty – genial se lo diré a Dom –Letty se levanto rápidamente y salió de mi habitación, no sin antes advertirme que quería ver mi plato vacío en cuanto regresara-

Llego la noche, y como siempre mi tormento, no podía dejar de pensar en el, sus beso sus caricias, su fuertes brazos abrazándome, y rompí en llanto, ya era costumbre llorar hasta que me dormía, unos enorme brazos me abrazaron por la espalda en ese momento, yo me voltee y me acurruque en su pecho –Voy a matar a ese imbécil, Mía lo juro- Dom intentaba consolarme yo solo negaba con la cabeza- estaré bien –solloce y el acariciaba mi cabello y dejaba un pequeño beso en el- lo extraño –murmure a penas pero Dom me oyó- lo se –suspiro y pude sentir como se tensaba por la rabia que lo poseía en ese momento , asi me dormí entre los brazos de mi hermano, sollozos interminables y maldiciones por parte de Dom-

Esa mañana partiríamos a Los Ángeles, todos estaban listos y yo me miraba una y otra ves al espejo, pero no podía hacer mucho para mejorar mi aspecto, asi que resignada, baje y todos estaban allí esperándome –Estas lista- Dom me pregunto entusiasmado yo le respondí con una sonrisa y un leve asentimiento de cabeza- Letty fue hasta mi y me tomo del brazo, salimos juntas hasta el auto, una ves allí partimos rumbo a L.A

Era bueno cambiar de aire por unos días, me haría bien, supongo en cuantos nos instalamos en el hotel, salí al balcón a mirar hacia la playa, mucha gente paseaba por allí, quizás seria bueno tomar un poco de sol, si quizás sea bueno suspire y fui a ponerme traje de baño y un ligero vestido, Dom y Letty estaban en lo suyo en su habitación asi que no quise molestarlos, solo deje una pequeña nota sobre mi cama, para que no se preocuparan. Baje hasta la playa y busque un lugar en donde tomar sol, pero una vos demasiado familiar me desvió del objetivo, era posible? Busque con miedo el lugar de donde provenía la vos y si, era el, era Brian, con… con una mujer, me paralice y las lágrimas comenzaron a golpear mis ojos, ni siquiera era capaz de moverme mis piernas no respondían, hasta que el me vio, con cara de incredulidad en un principio y luego vi felicidad, quizás, mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, la chica que lo acompañaba mi observo también, con una mirada no muy agradable, fue en ese momento cuando decidí salir corriendo –Mía- escuche que grito tras de mi- Mía –nuevamente corrí lo mas rápido que pude, hasta que ya estuve bien lejos y allí explote y bote todo el llanto acumulado, el tenia a otra, me había olvidado, quizás si fue todo una farsa y realmente jamás me amo-

Era ella, era Mía, mi Mia –Brian que te pasa?- Mónica me miro confundida y luego desvió la vista hacia donde yo miraba, yo la ignore y note que Mía comenzaba a correr- Mía- le grite y quise correr tras ella -Mía- volvi a gritar pero ella no miro atrás, quise ir tras ella pero Mónica no me dejo- Mía Toretto –dijo Mónica prácticamente escupiendo su nombre- es linda –su rostro denotaba que no era de su agrado- mas que la luna –respondí yo, viendo como Mía se perdía en la playa-

* * *

Ok, se que no tiene nada que ver con lo que escribo normalmente pero verán, también tengo una pequeña obsesión con Fast&Furius además de que estoy completamente enamorada de Paul Walker e.e espero les guste


End file.
